


her beauty was music in mouth

by helsinkibaby



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: 1 Million Words' August Rush, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7780048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doyle learns the real meaning of poetry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	her beauty was music in mouth

**Author's Note:**

> For August Rush Day 11, a picture of Cordelia, captioned "the beautiful Cordelia"
> 
> With apologies to the various poets mentioned here. The Brothers that Doyle thinks about are the Christian Brothers, providers of schooling to generations of Irish boys, known latterly for their rather liberal attitude to corporal punishment. Title comes from "The Planter's Daughter" by Austin Clarke

Going to school in Ireland, it's fair to say that Doyle never was much of a one for poetry, despite the Brothers and their attempt to beat it into him. Sometimes literally. 

As far as he was concerned, Yeats could keep right on sailing to Byzantium, Patrick Kavanagh could stay in the stony grey soil of Monaghan and Gerald Manley Hopkins and his heraclitean fire and his Terrible Sonnets could feck right off. 

He didn't mind Austin Clarke and his planter's daughter though. Something to do with the idea of a woman so beautiful that she made the men stare into their pints while the woman gossiped bitchily about her - well, in a textbook full of high-falutin imagery that he couldn't make head nor tail of, it was nice to see something familiar. 

The fact that it was short and easy to learn off by heart didn't exactly hurt either. 

He thought he understood that poem. He only learned years later, walking into Angel Investigations, that being able to spoof about it in an exam was not the same thing as understanding it. 

He only understood it properly when he laid eyes on Miss Cordelia Chase, the very picture of the planter's daughter, a woman of rare beauty and pride, a woman so exquisite that all he wanted to do was stare at her. 

Well not exactly all, but that would do for starters. 


End file.
